Hell is All Around
by Sonia and Akira Fan
Summary: Everyone has bad luck, Sonic and friends, have bad lives. Read and Read as embarrassing, bad, and sick happened to them everyday. This story includes the hilarious pair of Sonia and Akira. Rated R for language and adult stuff.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note: Okay, this is my first story so please no flames. If it sucks, just…don't say anything just be all like: 'Oh yeah I thought that was bad,' and shit like that.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The only person I own is Tom, the flipping fox. Blackened-fire owns Sonia (not from Sonic Underground), and Tiffany. AkiraKnuckles owns Akira. Hope you like the story!

Shadow walked out of the drug store. "Oh mother fucking god, I can't believe Sonia is making me do this." Shadow reached in his bag and took out a box. The label read: Kotex Tampons. Shadow sighed and put them back in the bag. All of the sudden something red flew right into him.

"Oh sorry I did- oh hi Shadow!" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, slow down!" yelled Shadow. "What's the rush?"

Knuckles looked down at his feet. "Akira made me get some of…" Knuckles looked around and bent to Shadow's ear. "Tampons," Knuckles whispered.

"Oh," said Shadow. Shadow looked in the bag; he had bought 2 boxes just in case of an emergency. And this was defiantly an emergency, knowing Akira at least. "Here,"

"Thanks! Hey want to come over?" asked Knuckles.

"Sure, but I have to get these to Sonia first, today she got mad at me for asking her if we had any orange juice left." Said Shadow.

"Ouch," said Knuckles. "Well come over when your ready. Everybody is coming over to watch The Ring."

"Okay, that's Sonia's favorite movie, we will be over soon… Shadow out!" Shadow took out a green chaos emerald and there was a big green flash.

1 hour later…

Sonia and Shadow walked in Knuckles and Akira's house.

"God, what took you so long?" said Akira.

"We stopped for chocolate!" screamed Sonia.

"Yay! Let's eat it now!" yelled Akira. Akira and Sonia jumped on the couch and took out the chocolate.

"Mmmm!" said Sonia. "I loooove chocolate! But I can't eat it or I will get fat. But it's sooooo good!"

Everybody stared at her for a minute.

"Okay, let's put the movie in!" said Sonic. Sonic took out a DVD and put in the DVD player.

The movie started.

Sonia started saying the lines sense it was her favorite movie and she knew it by heart.

"Sonia shut the fuck up!" yelled Akira.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you drown!" Screamed Sonia.

"Why would I drown?"

"I…don't know. But you will!"

"What ever, watch the movie."

They watched the movie for another hour. After it was done, the phone started to ring.

"Oh my god!" screamed Amy. "We are going to die!"

Shadow went up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"9 months." Said a whispered voice on the other line.

"Isn't it supposed to be 1 week?" asked Shadow.

"Haha! You really thought you were going to die? You are but not in 9 months. I couldn't wait that long. It's killing me to wait right now." Said the voice.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, but what dose matter is that you got some red on you." Said the voice.

Shadow looked at his chest. "Damn pen! Hey…how did you know?"

"I can see you."

For some reason everybody heard that.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Sonic. "Everybody stay calm. Amy, Cream, Rouge, So- hey, where's Sonia and Akira?"

They heard laughter coming from behind the couch.

Sonic looked behind the couch.

"Ah, that was a good joke. A very good joke," said a little mouse.

"Yep indeed," said a little chipmunk.

Sonic threw the couch back and squashed the 2 rodents.

The voice came back on. "I got your girlfriends. They are very pretty. I think I want to keep them.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry the chapter was short. Hey, can blackened-fire and AkiraKnuckles send me a picture of Sonia and Akira. Thanks babe. I'm joking. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Tom the Flipping Fox

**Authors note: I don't have one, sorry.

* * *

**

"What?" screamed Knuckles and Shadow.

"Yep, that's right. Sucks to be you doesn't it?" said the voice.

"Where the fuck are you?" screamed Shadow.

"Try to guess,"

"Uh…" Shadow thought for a moment. "Nope, nothing is coming."

"Oh, well I'm in the house, cause I can see you. If I couldn't see you I wouldn't be able to see that you got red on you. I'm not physic, but that would be kick ass wouldn't it?"

"Yeah I guess…" said Shadow.

"Well, come and find me, and then we can have a sexy party!" said the voice.

"Okay," said Shadow. "I will count to 100 and then come look for you." Shadow hung up the phone. "1…2…"

"Shadow!" screamed everybody in unison.

"Sorry, lets go find them!"

Everybody started looking around the house.

"I found them!" yelled Rouge. Everybody rushed to where Rouge was. "Whoop, my bad, its just a sack of potatoes."

Everybody went back to looking.

Suddenly Tails heard girls giggling.

"Guys! I think I found him!" Yelled Tails.

Everybody walked in a room. The lights were dark.

"I found a light switch," said Amy. She turned on the lights. Sitting on the floor was a gray fox with a cell phone.

"Oh! You found me!" said the fox. "This calls for a sexy party!"

All of the sudden ten girls in there undergarments came in. They started running around in circle giggling. Then they left.

"Give them back!" yelled Knuckles.

"Who?" asked the fox. "Oh yeah, your girlfriends. Sorry to break the bubble, I don't have them."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah they ran away like 15 minutes ago."

Suddenly they heard voices.

"So yeah, I heard that there is a shoe stuck in the toilet," said a voice that sounded like Akira.

"Yeah, I heard that too, but it can't be true. I thought it was only a myth." Said a voice that sounded like Sonia.

Normally when a voice sounds like someone, it usually is. Not this time, it was…oh wait, it was them.

"Oh there you are!" screamed Shadow. Shadow went up to Sonia and started kissing her.

Knuckles did the same with Akira.

"Now for you," said Sonic.

"Hey, no hard feelings right?" asked the fox. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Tom, the flipping fox."

"I'm Sonic," said Sonic. "This is Amy, a stalker girl. Rouge, the slut who deserves to die. Tails, my best friend. Knuckles, my rival. Akira, his girlfriend. Shadow, my other rival. And Sonia, his girlfriend and my sister." Sonic paused. "Now that that's settled, your ass is mine."

"Wait, it was only a joke!" yelled Tom. "I swear! I wouldn't hurt them! Their girls!"

For some reason everybody felt grossed out.

"Okay," said Tails. "But don't do it again! Got it?"

"Yes."

Akira bent down to Sonia.

"Surprised their letting him go," whispered Akira.

"Yeah, usually they would beat the shit out of them," said Sonia. Then Sonia noticed something. "That must mean they don't care for us!" Sonia started crying, Akira joined her.

"What's the matter?" asked Shadow.

"YOU DON'T CARE FOR US!" screamed Sonia.

"Y-y-yes I do," stuttered Shadow.

"NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Akira.

Both of them ran out of the room crying, leaving big puddles of tears behind them.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry it took me long. I hate Wednesdays…anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!****Team Flare: Dude, I feel so bad for you…**


End file.
